


Crazy Feeding Frenzy

by trashytummiez



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burp Kink, Burping, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Hiccups, I Ship It, LEWD, Lesbian Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play, implied lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: Poison Ivy gives Harley the biggest feeding session she's ever undertaken.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 34





	Crazy Feeding Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more content! :)
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

“This is a whole lotta noms, holy crap,” Harley Quinn marveled with a trace of intimidation in her voice. She sat at the dining table before several boxes of pizza, burgers and more than a few bottles of beer.

Poison Ivy folded her arms and smirked. “And that’s different from every other time you’ve pigged out _how_ exactly?”

“It usually ain’t _**this**_ much food!” Harley noted.

“Does that mean you’re chickening out?” 

Harley glared at her girlfriend and slowly pointed her finger at her. “... _I’ll show you_ ** _chicken_**...”

And she did, by very sternly holding up a BBQ chicken burger and very sternly making sure Ivy saw it. Once she did, Harley opened his mouth wide and chomped heartily into it. The young red and black leather clad criminal munched on her burger in rapid speed. She spilled some sauce on her lips but downed the whole thing in only a few voracious bites, taking in big gulps which caused noticeably thick bulges to descend down her slender throat and behind her perky chest.

She inhaled her first burger in no time at all, and was instantly onto the next. Ivy watched with a grin as her girlfriend stuffed her face ravenously. The sounds of Harley greedily munching and scarfing away filled the air. It was both impressive and a real turn on seeing Harley down so much junk food so quickly.

A few burgers in and Harley was onto a footlong meatball sub. When she took a hearty bite out of it, she spilled meatball sauce down onto the wrapper beneath her and drips of it down her chin and lips. Each bite was heavy and hearty, causing her cheeks to bulge out when she paused to chew. And when she swallowed the contents down, Ivy watched that thick protrusion slowly travel down Harley’s throat and could even hear her slick throat muscles squelch as it worked the mouthful down.

When she eventually finished the sub, Harley licked her lips clean but despite literally trying, couldn’t lick her chin clean. So Ivy leaned in and gently wiped Harley’s mouth clean with a napkin. She smiled seductively at her Meta girlfriend, then killed the moment with a sizable chomp into her next meatball sub, splattering more sauce in the process.

In between subs, Harley cracked a beer bottle open and guzzled it down. Ivy eyed Harley’s throat some more, watching it bob as she gulped and exhaled through her little nostrils. It was remarkable how quickly and efficiently Harley Quinn could chug a beer. She slammed the empty bottle onto the table and gasped heartily, causing a few drips of beer to spill out from her lush lips. Then, she was back to feasting.

Ivy sat back and watched Harley steadily work through one sub after another. The whole while, as Harley ate, her petite frame began to round out. Harley’s stomach; perpetually bare from her costume choice, bulged out from all the burgers and subs she’d eaten thus far. It went from a lean smooth frame to a considerable little potbelly that was only getting rounder, bigger and smoother the more she stuffed herself.

Finishing yet another sub, Harley slurped her lips clean and gave a large burp. She smacked her lips and gave her belly a few pats. “Ahh, yum-yum in the tum-tum!” Harley said, letting loose another burp from all that greasy, heavy junk food. 

Harley made her way over to the pizza, opening a box and pulling out a large, extra cheesy slice of pepperoni pizza. Harley struggled to entirely pull it away since strains of cheese were still stretching out to the pizza. But that didn’t stop Harley from navigating around the stretchy strands of cheese and shoving them right into her mouth. Harley took a resounding chomp and sloppily chewed while her cheeks bulged out per usual, as did her throat when she gulped it down, again, per usual.

Ivy bit her lip at the scene. Harley was shoving as much of any one pizza slice into her mouth as she could manage all at once. The bites she took were so ravenous that she could be mistaken for a micro Killer Croc. Her chewing was wetter and sloppier-sounding from the squelching chewiness of all that cheesy goodness.

It was just one slice after another that Harley plowed through in no time at all. To Ivy, it was _**the**_ sight to behold, and it made her cheeks redden considerably. Excluding Killer Croc and Orca, Harley Quinn had to be the single most gluttonous creature Poison Ivy had ever met and she was loving every bit of it. Though, she was loving even more the sight of Harley’s belly steadily growing larger and larger with every slice she scarfed down.

“How’re you holding up, Harl?” Ivy asked.

Harley’s head sunk in her neck for a moment, then burped her response. _**“GGRRRREEEEEEAAAAAT!!!!!”**_

It probably said more about Ivy than it did Harley that seeing her do that turned her on so much. But the fact that she was going for a “Tony the Tiger” thing at least got a chuckle from the mutant plant woman.

After getting a sizable portion of her pizza down, Harley grabbed another beer bottle. The cap clattered to the ground and Harley immediately wrapped her lips around the tip of the bottle. She chugged it heartily, throat bobbing with each deep, throaty gulp she took in. And like her first beer, Harley downed it in record-breaking time. Harley gasped, then ushered a large, lengthy belch that left her sighing when it finished. She set the bottle down next to the other empty bottle then hiccuped loudly. Harley covered her mouth and blushed a little, giggling and hiccuping again. The second hiccup made her body jerk, as did the third hiccup.

Ivy’s cheeks reddened even more. But Harley just went right back stuffing herself with more pizza. Slice upon slice eventually made its way down her gullet and added to the growing protrusion in her increasingly more and more bloated stomach. It began to churn noisily from all the junk food and beer Harley had consumed. But that never stopped her from being a complete pig whenever around her favorite foods. 

Not now, not ever.

Upon finishing the entire pizza, Harley slumped back in her chair and gave a big, heavy burp. She groaned and nursed her overstuffed stomach with one hand while the other dangled to her side. “Ungh, gettin’ so full...” Harley groaned.

“Want me to tag in?” Ivy asked.

Harley nodded sluggishly before burping loudly again.

So, Ivy ‘tagged in’ by pulling up next to Harley and pulling another box open. One hand rested against her round, tightly stuffed stomach and proceeded to rub it soothingly. The other grabbed a slice and held it up to Harley’s mouth.

Harley groaned, stifling yet another burp in her mouth that Ivy could hear rumble inside. Then, she opened wide and allowed Ivy to shove as much of it inside as she could. Harley clamped her lips down over the slice and bit into it. She chewed more sluggishly but Ivy coaxed her to pick up the pace by gently rubbing her aching belly. Harley gulped heartily, once more causing a sizable lump to travel down her neck, then open her mouth to accept more pizza.

When they reached the crust, Harley opened her mouth even wider, but upon getting it all in, she wrapped her lips around Ivy’s fingers and lustfully licked them. “Mmm, ya don’t taste half-bad yerself, Red,” Harley teased. But it was hard to be sultry when her cheeks were bulging like a chipmunk and she was talking with a mouth full of pizza crust. It somehow still made Ivy flush but didn’t prevent her from snickering at how ridiculous Harley looked. Not that Harley ever cared about looking ridiculous.

Her many childish Halloween costumes were the biggest testament to that. 

Ivy continued feeding her more and more slices. As Harley ate, Ivy’s mildly prickly palm and fingers ran up and down that smooth, tight and rounded flesh and kneaded into Harley’s upper stomach. Harley moaned with exhaustion but delight at the feeling, more receptive to the slices of pizza Ivy continued feeding her. One by one, the slices slowly but steadily traveled down Harley’s throat and into the growing, gurgling expanse of her abdomen.

Harley grabbed another beer bottle in between being hand-fed so many slices. Upon groggily popping the top off, some foam spewed out from the neck which she remedied by rushing the bottle over to her mouth and chugging away. Some beer dribbled down her chin and spilled onto the chest of her white crop top. Ivy’s cheeks burned hearing Harley’s bobbing throat take in so much beer with each wet gulp she took.

Lowering the empty bottle down onto the table, Harley gave a deep, drunken burp that stank of alcohol and pizza, then hiccuped loudly. The hiccup caused Harley’s belly to bounce a little in Ivy’s hands, which caused the semi-digested contents within her stomach to slosh inside of her. 

“Oh my God,” Ivy muttered, then leaned her head against Harley’s belly, listening to it churn and gurgle heartily. She then felt everything slosh around like a slimy tidal wave splashing around inside of her innards when Harley hiccuped again and again.

Harley’s face tightened with discomfort until she gave another long and loud burp, and then another shorter but loud burp right after that. All that beer and junk food sloshing around was making Harley incredibly gassy. Which in turn, made Ivy incredibly aroused. Her just slightly thorny hands continued massaging that turbulent stomach all over, helping Harley’s gut settle everything down. Then, once Harley seemed to relax, Ivy resumed feeding her. 

Slice after slice, beer after beer, Ivy slowly but steadily continued feeding Harley every bit of food left on the table. She eased Harley’s unbearably cramped, bloated stomach with her immensely soothing belly rubs, taking as much time as needed to massage and knead away until Harley could bring herself to eat more. Harley was burping far more frequently to make as much room in her gut as she could before eating more. And even after eating so much, all that beer she chugged was enough to get her nice and tipsy, which turned her into a hiccuping mess, which constantly caused her sizably bloated belly to bounce and slosh with each gaseous spasm.

Harley’s belly had gotten so big and heavy that her pants couldn’t even contain it anymore. Her pants button eventually popped right off, and the instant it did, her big, round stomach spilled out with a very audible slosh and equally visible jiggle. Upon seeing that occur and watching Harley moan loudly from the much needed liberation, Ivy honestly felt as if she had died and gone to kink heaven.

Eventually, she had finished it all. Every slice of pizza, every bottle of beer and every greasy burger and sub she could sink her teeth into was churning loudly inside of her massively round belly. Harley drunkenly slumped in her seat, struggling to even breathe from how utterly stuffed she was. And her heavy breathing was drowned out by the intensely turbulent gurgles that rumbled forth from Harley’s impossibly rounded stomach.

“...I can’t...even...” Ivy muttered in a hushed but deeply aroused tone of voice as her hands slowly ran across that big, pale orb. 

To say that Harley’s belly was massive would be an understatement. It was pushing out by almost three feet and made her look well beyond pregnant. Even with the pants button popped and her zipper well unzipped, enough that her pants had even lowered around her hips, they didn’t look like they could contain her.

Harley could barely groan, let alone talk. But her fullness was made known to all when she unleashed a giant burp that lasted several seconds straight. Ivy could actually feel Harley’s belly jostle and jiggle around from the sheer power behind that burp. It made Ivy weak in the knees.

“HIC! So-HIC! _Urp_... _full_... _hicurrrp_... _ **BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPP!!!!!!**_ ” Harley barely mumbled groggily between an onslaught of hiccups and airy burps, until another loud one worked its way up.

It was too much for Ivy.

She scooped Harley up with a bit of a struggle because of how utterly bloated she was. Her stomach sloshed and bounced with each attempt to pick her up from her seat, making Harley hiccup repeatedly. But the two eventually made their way to Ivy’s bedroom. The immensely bloated Harley could barely stand on her own, leaning down and trying to support her massive stomach.

But Ivy stripped her of her leather jacket and croptop, then made Harley lazily flop backwards onto the bed. Her belly sloshed and wobbled from the action, dislodging a big hiccup from the crazy criminal. Then Ivy helped Harley out of her pants as well until she was just in her black and red bra and panties. Ivy eventually stripped down herself and slipped into bed with Harley.

“Gimme a sec, Red...need to...tummy needs to settle first...” Harley groaned.

She was honestly way too full to do much besides groan and hiccup. Not that it mattered. Ivy sat before Harley and leaned into her massive belly, running her hands all across the engorged, churning mass. Ivy rubbed all across Harley’s belly, kneading into it and massaging it in wide, sensual circles, occasionally kissing that warm, burbling flesh or stroking the more delicate parts of her belly.

The stomach gurgled intensely, which made the surface vibrate from the commotion inside. Harley burped lazily at first, but it morphed into this gigantic, roaring BELCH when Ivy pushed down on Harley’s enormous belly. Ivy pressed down and instantly, another thundering burp exploded forth from Harley Quinn. 

“God, you’re gassy...” Ivy said in a horny tone of voice before grasping at Harley’s stomach and pressing into it again, working out another giant burp from her impossibly bloated girlfriend.

After a burp that actually stretched to a full ten seconds straight, Harley panted heavily with relief.

“That was incredible,” Ivy muttered, giving the side of that utterly bloated stomach a few hearty pats. Harley belched then hiccuped again.

Ivy slid down to Harley’s side and kissed Harley right on the lips. Harley responded and the two started making out even if Harley was far more sloppy and drunken about it. But that only drove Ivy more mad with lust. 

Harley’s hands wandered all across Ivy’s bare body while Ivy’s were planted square on Harley’s giant belly, squeezing and caressing it while the two made out. She squeezed a little too tightly because Harley accidentally burped in Ivy’s mouth mid-Frenching.

Ivy immediately pulled away and broke into a coughing fit while Harley drunkenly hiccuped but blushed with nervous embarrassment. “Oh crap, I’m sorry, that was yucky, wasn’t it...”

It wasn’t the most pleasant thing, tasting Harley’s burp like that. But when Harley saw Ivy’s cheeks redden even more, the girl giggled drunkenly.

“Jeez, Red. Ya really are the kinkiest gal in all’uh Gotham! An’ I thought Selina’n her leather cat stuff was pushin’ it!”

Still, it gave Harley an idea.

The drunken villain crawled on top of Ivy and practically smothered her with that giant belly of hers. Harley leaned down a little and started grinding her incredibly engorged stomach all over Ivy’s bare torso. She thrusted it enough to dislodge a hiccup or two. But then, Harley leaned down against her stomach, pushing it down on Ivy and dislodging an air pocket for Harley to let out in the form of a massive burp _directly_ in Ivy’s face.

“Y’like that?” Harley asked seductively and drunkenly hiccuped in Ivy’s face again.

Ivy was so red that it was getting hard to tell where her red hair ended and her intensely blushing face began. 

Even while being pushed down by it, Ivy grabbed at Harley’s belly, eagerly rubbing and kneading into it. Harley responded by grabbing the back of Ivy’s head and burping as loud as she could right in Ivy’s face again. Another burp worked its way up Harley’s throat, and into Ivy’s face, and then another, followed by a sloppy hiccup.

“God, you’re a pig,” Ivy gasped in a hushed, horny voice, slapping Harley’s round belly as hard as she could and dislodging a humungous belch from her incredibly bloated and gassy girlfriend. Ivy shuddered both from the burp bellowing in her face and the way Harley’s belly sloshed and jiggled in her palm from that slap.

Harley drunkenly smacked her lips and grinned down at Ivy. “Well, ya always said I was full’uh hot air and legos...”

Ivy was pretty sure the lego part was a drunken omission that Harley didn’t mean to admit out loud. But despite that, she was all but certain that this was easily going to be their steamiest night together yet. In more ways than one.


End file.
